


You Reap

by Porcelain_K



Series: What You Sow [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Fantastic Four (Movieverse), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Ultimate Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Awesome Darcy Lewis, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Background Het, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Inappropriate Humor, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Romance, Surprises, Thor Is Not Stupid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-18
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-25 12:49:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1649198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Porcelain_K/pseuds/Porcelain_K
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say it usually is the night before the wedding when things get crazy.</p><p>This was not what was expected.</p><p>SEQUEL to: What You Sow</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all! Here's the first chapter for the third installment of the series "What You Sow." The tags are pretty much the same as the first story in the series, and this one will have more to it since "What You Sow" was sort of an introduction to get the ball rolling. I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Also, any mistakes found are my own. I tried to comb through it as best as I could, but even sometimes mistakes still slide through the cracks. Enjoy all!

“Why is _he_ here?” Tony asked Bruce as the smaller man opened one of the many boxes of pizzas arranged on the table. Tony could guess that he was looking for the one covered in spinach and olives. The genius had made sure to put it as _far_ away as possible from his meat-loaded pizzas and had arranged the veggie pizzas onto the bottom of the stacks.

“Which ‘ _he_ ’ are you referring to Tony? There are multiple ‘ _hes’_ over there.” The traitor pointed out before finding the pizza that he’d been looking for with a creepy accuracy.

Tony grimaced when the slighter man made a sound of contentment at eating the vegetable loaded slice before returning to the topic at hand.

“You know _exactly_ who I’m talking about! I’m talking about Reed Richards!” Tony pointed to the taller man, who was currently listening to Rhodey explain the rules of the card game Rummy with a look of polite disinterest on his face. “Who let him in?”

“Tony, you really need to stop acting surprised to see the man whenever there are gatherings for important events. Your son is dating his brother-in-law, you might be seeing him around.” Pepper pointed out around a mouthful of meat lovers, at least _she_ had good tastes.

Tony grabbed a slice of it himself and his thoughts went to his son. It had been a couple of months since Miles and Johnny had come clean about their relationship to the public, on Valentine’s day no less. It had been definitely over-the top like the flame-brain himself. When Tony had first discovered it was the Johnny Storm that had captured his son’s attention, he’d been terrified.

And ~~possibly~~ murderous.

All of the womanizing and debauchery that he’d done years ago had come back to take a _large_ chunk out of his ass.

It had taken many talks with Steve, threats of finding questionable chemicals in his coffee from Darcy, and the look of pure happiness on his son’s face to stop him from inventing something that would make Johnny Storm disappear--forever. He still had the blueprints for such an occasion, just in case.

No one could ever say Tony Stark wasn't thoughtful.

“I _just_ started getting used to seeing Johnny around.” Tony grumbled. “Hell, he’s here too isn't he?”

The man in question was leaning casually against the back of the large sectional in the living room, listening in on the conversation Ben Grimmes was having with Coulson and occasionally jumping in. He and Tony spoke briefly, but for the most part hadn't been around each other much since the beginning of the party.

Pepper rolled her eyes at his antics, but Tony could detect the fondness there. “Yes he is here, since you insisted on separating all couples the night before your wedding.”

Tony felt something in him warm at her words. After all of this time, it was happening tomorrow.

The big day.

If someone would have told Tony years ago that he’d have a kid, be getting married willingly, _and_ he’d be happy it, he probably would have punched them in the face and asked for the name of whatever phenomenal drugs they had to be taking. It was true though, no matter how it would have seemed years ago.

For bachelor’s night Tony had decided that he just wanted to stay at his place, while Clint and Thor had decided they were going to take Steve out for a night on the town. Tony wasn't too worried about what they’d be getting into since accompanying those three were Miles, Natasha, Sue Richards, and Ben Grimm’s wife Alicia. Honestly, compared to most of the parties he used to get into years ago, his bachelor’s night was pretty tame. Then again, _a lot_ of parties were tame compared to what he used to do years ago. Tony had declared that since he was being forced to be separated from his significant other for the bachelor’s night, everybody else had to deal too.

Tony had pointedly ignored any grumbling and glares he’s gotten at the suggestion because frankly, they were all getting more sex-sex than Tony (who was still getting a lot of _non_ -sex) so he figured he’d force them all into solidarity for at least one night.

He also didn't want to think about the fact that Johnny Storm was possibly corrupting his son, so keeping an eye out on Johnny tonight was a soothing balm to his frayed nerves.

“Hey, you said I needed to make an effort, this is an effort.” Tony gave her the sweetest smile he could manage and fluttered his eyelashes. At Pepper’s laugh he knew he’d succeeded at getting her to drop the subject. Bruce left the two to watch Rhodey’s progress with teaching Reed how to socialize like a normal human being while playing Rummy and Tony decided to “make an effort” and help criticize, _constructively_ of course, on ways to improve. Before he could make his way over, Johnny’s voice interrupted him.

“Hey Stark! Come over here and finish telling us about the time you had to fly in your suit naked! Coulson here is a hoot!”

Johnny and Ben were laughing while Coulson conveniently bit a mouthful of pizza into his mouth to delay speaking. The challenging arch in his eyebrow that he raised at Tony let him know that Coulson was definitely getting a kick out of this.

He’d really been married to Katniss for too long.

“Ugh, Pep this is going to be a long night.” Tony groaned as the redhead laughed. He turned to make his way over to the group, but was interrupted again. This time by the alarming chirp on his watch that he kept on at all times.

From the large floor to ceiling windows that made up an entire wall in the living room, the outside of New York began to shut down before their eyes. Bit by bit, buildings began to flicker before shutting down, leaving New York to resemble a bottomless pit. The Tower remained lit, like a beacon and everyone's eyes remained fixed on the empty expanse of darkness outside.

“What in the hell?” Ben Grimmes growled at the sight, voicing everyone’s thoughts.

“Aw shit,” Rhodey said as he threw down the cards and stood up. “Whenever the lights go out things tend to go to hell with it.”

The alarm on Tony’s watch was blaring shrilly now and Tony swallowed deeply as he raised his wrist. Whenever something sounded that hysterical, it was never good. He tapped the screen and a large map displayed itself for everyone in the room to see.

It was an intricate and detailed map that showed the coordinates for whoever was wearing a S.H.I.E.L.D and Stark locator and was logged into Tony’s system. Everyone in the team had a S.H.I.E.L.D one with the exception of Natasha and Clint, though the two agents did have a Stark one. He saw Natasha’s dot standing a distance away from Steve and Miles', glowing bright and steady. Steve's dot and Miles' dot were clustered together and they didn't seem to be moving in any particular direction. Before Tony could feel relief, the map changed.

The dots representing Miles and Steve began to flicker erratically.

Tony felt his stomach drop.

“What the fuck is happening ?” Johnny Storm exclaimed at the site, already ripping the jacket he’d been wearing off.

Before Tony could answer, both dots disappeared.

“Johnny..” He heard Reed’s voice call out to the younger man, almost in warning.

Tony looked up just in time to see the thunderous expression on Johnny’s Storm face.

The room erupted into brilliant hues of oranges, reds, and blues and heat caressed his face. The younger Storm was swallowed in flames, without a care for his scorched clothes that had been over his suit. Without saying a word, Johnny was moving, crashing through one of the windows and sending shards of glass raining below. He lit up the sky of New York as he careened to the coordinates that last showed Miles’ and Steve’s location.

Tony couldn't even be furious about the window or the blackened spot that was now etched into his floor.

He charged towards the new exit. A swift moment of fear grasping him as he had flashes of Loki's green eyes and a hand dangling him in open air without his suit.

“Tony!” Pepper shouted, snapping him out of the memory.

Everyone’s cell phones started ringing and comm units blared, but the cacophony of noises was just a dull whisper compared to the roar of frantic worry that ripped through his mind. Those Stark locators had been embedded _under_ Miles’ and Steve’s skins. Tony knew his tech, and he knew it well.

For them to disappear meant horrible options Tony didn't even want to fucking fathom.

For them to disappear meant one of two things:

They had been removed  _forcefully._

Or..

They were dead.

The night air engulfed Tony as he jumped out of the demolished window without thought.

Metallic pieces clambered onto him as he fell, until the next thing he knew, he had his thrustors blasting at full power as he followed a fiery trail over the darkened city of New York.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve hated situations like these

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! K here with another chapter to "You Reap" I'm sorry for the wait, but I thank all who remain interesting in this series and all who are just tuning in! 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Violence
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own :(
> 
> Also, any mistakes found are my own. I tried to comb through it as best as I could, but even sometimes mistakes still slide through the cracks. Enjoy all

“So I vote that the ferris wheel is the _last_ thing we go on. Top off the end of the night with an awesome view of New York.” Clint suggested as they wove through the disorganized crowd.

Steve nodded at his suggestion as he took in their surroundings, making sure to catalog the entrance and exit points they passed by. There were so many and Steve wondered how the SHIELD security, which was attempting to follow them discreetly, was handling what had to be a logistical nightmare for Fury.

This was easily one of the largest carnivals Steve had ever seen in his life.

There were different colored lights illuminating booths and rides, along with clowns and gypsies winding through the masses with a practiced ease that came from being immersed into the carnival life. Clear, non-sequential music that cranked out of large speakers throughout the grounds filled the air and blended in with the chatter and excited yells of the people around them.

Smells, some new and some familiar, came from the different food stands. Their appeal was overwhelming and beckoning to his stomach and Steve knew his wallet would be significantly lighter by the end of the night even though they’d just eaten at a restaurant two hours ago as part of his bachelor night.

Bachelor night.

He felt himself smiling at the thought. This morning he’d woken up before the sun had risen to go on his run, energy buzzing through his body and an excitement that reminded him that he only had one more day until he moved onto Tony’s floor permanently.

One more day until he would be able to sleep in the master bedroom every night for the rest of his life with Tony draped along his side.

One more day until he got to feel Tony clench around him as he pressed inside of him for the first time.

There were times where Steve still couldn't wrap his head around it. To him, what felt like just a few short years ago he’d been single but on the cusps of starting something new with Peggy. Now, he was on the cusps of starting a life with the man who could fight _alongside_ him as much as he used to fight _with_ him. Tony was stubborn, brash, eccentric, and could be downright lethal if you gave him something as simple as a pair of headphones.

Which was why certain board members at SI stopped accepting direct electronic presents from Tony.

Despite that, the billionaire was also loyal to a fault, generous, thoughtful, and had hands that worked on Steve’s body as if it was Tony’s ultimate favorite tech. There had been times where Steve had been so close to breaking his non-penetrative sex rule with his fiance because Tony could stroke his fingers over Steve’s body like Steve stroked brushes over canvases.

Steve wouldn't have him any other way though. It was _Tony_ , and that was answer enough for if anyone asked why he was tying himself to the man who’d captured his attention the moment they’d argued on that helicarrier.

“Aye Captain! I notice your mind is not with us at this moment. I endeavor to change that my friend! The Lady Grimmes tells us of a magnificent stand of heated dogs that we must inspect ourselves!” Thor’s voice carried over the crowd and a few people turned to give them speculative looks, taking in the odd picture their assorted group made.

Tonight they’d all dressed as inconspicuous  as possible.

Even though he had his shield tucked safely in a carrier slung casually across his shoulder.

He knew for a fact Natasha was armed to the teeth underneath her black cargo pants and light jacket.

And Clint had some sort of retractable bow tucked away and a gun holstered underneath his hoodie.

He was even sure he’d seen Natasha slip Miles a small dagger for safety, but he didn't comment on it.

Dating Tony for awhile gave you a sense of self-preservation and the knowledge for constant preparation, no matter how small.

“Are you in Captain?” a soft voice said not far from his right.

Even though he hadn't been around the wife of Ben Grimmes much, if ever at all, he’d seen her at a few charity events the team had been on and she sometimes frequented the animal shelter Steve liked to go to one a month. He’d heard great things about the blind woman, and hadn't been disappointed. What she lacked in sight, she made up for in her other senses.

“I can smell them from here. Maybe a few more yards down.” She smiled brightly and curled her hand around Sue’s bicep as the slightly older woman helped keep people from bumping into them. “Who else wants one?”

“I’m in ma’m. Can’t let Thor have all of the fun.” Steve joked. “Are you ladies actually going to eat anything or are you just introducing us to the food?”

Sue gave him a snort. “What happens at the carnival, stays at the carnival. I’m definitely having one loaded with things that would probably make even Johnny worry about cholesterol.”

Miles let out a small laugh at that. “That’s going to be a lot of stuff. You know Johnny can pack away food.”

Steve smiled at that. It had taken some time and promises from Tony that he wouldn't attempt to murder Johnny Storm, _again_ , for Miles to leave his boyfriend at the Tower where Tony was having his own separate bachelor’s night. His lover was slowly but surely getting used to having the youngest member of the Fantastic Four around. Steve had stopped finding blueprints filled with contingency plans to get rid of the young man at least.

Either that or Tony had taken to hiding them better.

“I still haven’t forgotten our grocery bill growing up. Pack away food is putting it nicely,” Sue said, interrupting his thoughts, as she moved Alicia around a puddle of melted snow cone.

“Then we have come to an agreement! Let’s us go!” Thor urged before turning to Steve. “Do you think Darcy would be amenable to hosting one of the many interviews she wants us in on grounds as fair as these?”

Steve took in the loud children milling around. Some of them were screaming in excitement and some were in tears and arguing with their parents. Some were even running away from the clowns he knew Darcy would no doubt punch in the face.

He shook his head. “Somehow I doubt it.”

Steve turned his head to look back at Clint and Natasha, who brought up their rear of the group. “Clint, Natasha, you guys are falling behind.” 

“I want to go ahead and grab Phil a bag of kettle corn from that company’s stand before they run out. I think we passed it not too long ago,” Clint said apologetically. Steve remembered Phil mentioning the stand before they left and knew the man’s sweet tooth would not let Clint get away with forgetting the kettle corn. “Tash you coming? I think they have those gourmet apples and flavor of cotton candy that you like.”

Natasha linked arms with him. “Yes, I’ll grab one for Pepper as well.” She nodded at the rest of them. “We’ll meet the rest of you guys at the hot dog stand.”

Steve turned his head to see exactly where the stand was placed, cataloging its distance from the hot dog stand where they were going. Natasha and Clint definitely could hold their own, but he wanted to make sure he knew where everyone was.

“Okay, no problem.”

They headed on to the stand, and when they arrived Steve saw there was eleven people in front of them. There were five flustered workers behind the counter, moving seamlessly around each other as they prepared ordered and chatted with the customers.

“Looks like this line is going to be a few minutes. It shouldn't be too long,” he said to Miles since Sue was currently talking to Thor about the forms of science on Asgard, while Alicia listened.

“Do you mind if I break away and go to the restroom? They’re right there.” Miles pointed across from them to some sort of ride that honestly looked like a spinning top clashed with a circular space ship. A few feet away were some crudely erupted restrooms that were just a step up from port-a-potties. The line for them was long and by the looks of it, wouldn't be winding down anytime soon. He grimaced at the sight.

He looked above the crowd, using his height to his advantage to look for more bathrooms. He saw some more next to an exhibit that must not have been too popular. It was a large rectangular slab of concrete with high windows, but there wasn't much of a crowd near the restrooms and they looked cleaner than the ones Miles had suggested first.

“Why don’t we go to the ones further down? They look better than those and the line isn't as bad since they’re next to some sort of techno exhibit.” He offered. At his last words Miles eyes lit up for a moment and Steve knew as soon as they exited the bathroom, that would be their next stop. He’d have to make sure they came back and met with everyone else first.

Miles nodded. “Cool.”

“Be right back guys,” Steve said to the rest of the group. “Heading to the bathrooms further down.”

Thor’s eyes sought the bathrooms he mentioned and nodded when he saw them. “Alright Captain. We shall wait here.”

"Thank you. Can you please get me two of whatever you’re getting if we’re not back in time.” Steve reached into his jeans and pulled out the leather wallet Pepper insisted he get. He pulled out two crisp twenties and handed them over to the Norse God. “I’m pretty sure Miles just wants one with mustard and relish right?”

He looked to the younger man for confirmation and got a small smile in return for remembering that odd fact. “Yes please. Thanks Thor!”

“‘Tis not an issue! See you soon!”

They wove through the crowd fairly quickly and arrived to the bathrooms in less than six minutes.

“We might just make it back in time before they get to the front of the line.” Miles remarked as he opened the door labeled for the men. “Do you need to go too?”

Steve shook his head, but followed him in to survey the surroundings. Out of the four stalls set up in the men’s restroom, only one was free and Miles stood in front of it.

“I’m alright, you go ahead. I’ll head back outside. Signal if you need me.”

Before Miles could respond, the lights above them began to flicker erratically and the sounds of screams rose from outside.

“That’s a signal. I can wait until we get back home,” Miles said and the stall doors behind Miles swung open with a _bang_.

The occupants of each stall slid out and the eighteen year old made a move towards Steve while the blonde himself reached into his carrier bag to grab his shield.

“That won’t be necessary Captain.” A silky voice bounced around the concrete walls and he felt a presence behind him. “Mr. Morales I’d stay where you are if I were you.”

The main bathroom door let out a loud groan that grated his enhanced hearing and Steve didn't have to turn around to know this situation was leading towards something bad.

The three figures behind Miles stalked over to the teen and Steve felt three metal fingers press roughly into his side.

“I didn't know you got out.” Steve kept his voice cool, trying not to let Miles see his unease with the situation.

“Then my plan is working well so far.” The metal fingers casually brushed against Steve’s watch and in the span of one breath and the next, it shut off. “ Now I suggest you drop your bag and hand over your belongings or else there will be enough of the boy’s DNA splashed around here that Stark could use it to take thousands of paternity tests on his bastard child.”

Steve lifted the carrier bag over his shoulder and put it down carefully as he looked at Miles.

One of the figures had Miles’ arms pinned to his sides. Another had taken his watch, wallet, and cellphone. The last one had found the dagger Natasha had given him and was pointedly holding it against the soft flesh of Miles’ throat. Miles’ brown eyes were wide and glaring hatefully at the man standing behind Steve and his breathing had quickened.

“So why are you doing this? You can just let him go and keep me,” Steve said through gritted teeth.

Steve didn't hate a lot of things, but situations like _these_ were exceptions. Situations where he couldn't do anything because it wasn't just _his_ life in danger. His mind could take in details at alarming rates, he could be a great strategist in minutes, and his strength and healing rate made him almost invulnerable to so many things.

But those rules didn't apply to Miles.

Metal fingers plucked his cell phone out of his pocket and it cut off without preamble. The com unit in his ear had already shut off when the lights had began flickering.

“Because keeping you ensures I can keep him. Besides, don’t be vain Captain,” his arms were yanked and his wrists were crossed behind his back. “You’re just a small letter in a _very_ big message.”

Thick, cold bands bit into his skin and pain that he hadn't felt since he had been transformed seared through his body and nearly brought him to his knees. He bit his cheek to hold back his grunt of pain and tasted the metallic tang of blood.

“Sir, we have four minutes and forty-one seconds until our window closes,” the figure holding the dagger to Miles through said, voice clipped but direct as she trailed the dagger over Miles’ body. “Where do I stick him?”

The door groaned again and cold fingers skimmed over Steve’s body, as if checking him for additional weapons and a sick feeling began to claw its way through Steve’s throat.

“You said you weren't going to hurt him.” Steve flexed his arms, testing the cuffs on his wrists.

“I said I wouldn't _kill_ him. It’ll remain true if you stop moving. Lower torso. Front. Make it quick.”

Time seemed to go in slow motion and Steve jerked forward on reflex as the tip of the dagger seemed to disappear into Miles.

The bathroom lights cut out and the last thing Steve heard was the sound of Miles’ gasp and glass shattering before he hit the floor and pain swallowed him whole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate the comments/kudos, etc. for this series so far! You guys are the absolute best! 
> 
> Also, I ventured out on a limb and got a tumblr (link on my profile and below). Feel free to follow, and I'll of course follow back! I enjoy hearing from you all :)
> 
> (http://fartherthantherabbithole.tumblr.com)


	3. Selfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No doubt about it, Tony Stark will do whatever it takes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! K here again with another chapter of "You Reap." I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been on a reading/writing spree. Which is why I'm also posting ANOTHER chapter of "You Reap" after this one! I thank you all for your patience and sticking with this story! You're all wonderful :D
> 
> Also, since this fic is OBVIOUSLY an AU, there are going to be other Marvel characters making cameos (from the movies AND the comics). Some will be having a few lines in the next few chapters. I've bent their story lines so much that the canon train has sufficiently been derailed. 
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Violence, Swearing, Abundance of Marvel characters from the comics!
> 
> Also, any mistakes found are entirely my own. I try to go over things, but sometimes mistakes still slip through the cracks. 
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own :(

Tony felt sick as he took in the pandemonium that filled the carnival grounds.

The city was still pitch black, with the exception of Stark Tower blazing bright in the distance and the bright lamps disbursed intermittently throughout the carnival location.

Tony was grateful for even that much light as he scanned his surroundings.

Food carts and game stands were trashed while food and souvenirs were scattered haphazardly as collateral over the ground. Frantic crowds of people trampled over the debris to get to the exits lined along the carnival grounds with panicked shouts while SHIELD agents were doing their best to herd them in a less chaotic fashion.

Among the chaos he spotted Natasha and Clint both fighting a figure shrouded in a cloak. Thor and Sue Storm were going head to head with a large man Tony had only glimpsed since he was usually a problem for the X-Men: The Juggernaut.

What the hell was he doing here?

And where the hell was Steve and Miles?

He turned the suit about, trying to catch a shock of blonde hair or the bright red of Johnny Storm's Fantastic Four hoodie Miles had been wearing when he and Steve had left earlier.

"Behave." Steve had teased before giving Tony a lingering kiss. "No strippers."

Tony had laughed at his fiance before giving him a leer. "No one can strip better than you good lookin'." 

"Oh, please do continue. It's not like your child isn't in the room," Miles had said dryly as he tugged on Johnny Storm's hoodie. He turned towards his boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "See you later. Be good."

"Aren't I always? Don't worry babe. Daddy dearest and I won't run into a lick of trouble." Johnny had raised his right hand in a mock pledge.

And they hadn't.

Miles and Steve had.

“Catch me up,” Tony ordered through the comm unit as he looked for his fiance and son. “What the hell is going on.”

“Mutants showed up right after Steve and Miles went to the bathroom. We can’t reach either of them. Johnny went to the bathrooms. X-men are on their way,” Clint said as he deftly sidestepped a punch and landed a roundhouse kick to their cloaked opponent's chest. Their adversary’s hood fell off, showing the face of a severely agitated Arclight.

“JARVIS, any read on them?” he asked, even as nothing came across his screen. He tried to push down his rapidly growing unease. If there were mutants running around causing this much panic and Steve wasn't on the front lines, that meant he’d have to have been cut out of the equation. Quickly

Miles would have been somewhere close to Natasha and Clint. His son never strayed too far from her whenever they went out and since Natasha was now being thrown into a plush toy stand, he knew this was bad.

“You guys got it under control out here?” He barked, his voice sounding thick even to his own ears. He shot his handy Hulk tranq dart at Arclight. It hit her in the neck and made her stumble in surprise. That’d give them an advantage.

“Aye Man of Iron. Go find the good Captain and your son!” Thor shouted.

Tony didn't even give a verbal response. He figured the sound of his thrustors taking off was enough.

When he arrived to Steve and Miles’ last coordinates the first thing he noticed was the fire.

It was fucking everywhere.

Angry hues of red, orange, and blue swallowed everything hungrily and he could feel the inferno through his suit with how intense it was.

It was all coming from Johnny and Pyro.

There was a small cement building that was engulfed behind them, smoldering in the heat and Tony’s throat and eyes burned because he could see the techo exhibit not far from it. Dread filled him. Something in him just _knew_ this was where everything had started. Miles would have wanted to go here and Steve would have came with him.

Johnny must have came to the same conclusion because he wasn't asking Pyro anything as the two tore into each other. Or rather, as Johnny threw the younger man onto the ground and started to kick the younger man in his ribs viciously. The youngest Fantastic Four mutant had a dark look shrouding his face that was terrifying to see. Even engulfed in flames as he was, Tony could see the rage ingrained in his movements. Hear the snarls as his fire-proof booted foot flew.  

Pyro wasn't taking the abuse docilely.The mutant face was scrunched into pure anger as he tried to grab one of Johnny’s leg and throw a fireball into Johnny’s face instead of protecting his torse. The pointless endeavor didn't stop the crack Tony heard when Johnny delivered another swift kick to the teen’s midriff. At this rate, he was going to puncture a lung and die before Tony couldn't get anything out of him.

“Whoa! Johnny stop!” He yelled and clambered over to the two.

He yanked Johnny’s shoulder mid-kick and pinned one metallic foot onto Pyro’s shoulder. Johnny’s hand curled in retaliation and Pyro let out an angry snarl. Tony held his palms, lit with the oncoming bright light of a repulsor blast, to each of their faces.

“If you think for one moment I stopped him because I care about your life, you have another thing coming.” He added more pressure to Pyro’s shoulder. Over the roar of the fire, the tiniest creak of bones could be heard. He turned to Johnny. “I know fire won’t hurt you, hell either of you, but I can guarantee this special lit high-five to your faces will.”

“Fuck you Stark! It’s bad enough I’m out here like some fucking lackey because we owed that ass a favor!” Pyro screamed.

“He won’t talk. I already asked.” Johnny growled. “He told me ‘over his dead body.’ I’m just respecting his wishes.”

Tony shook his head. “If you kill the sorry bastard we won’t know what the fuck is going on. He’ll talk.”

“The fuck I will you rich prick!”

Tony smirked at the familiar moniker. “JARVIS, I’m sure you already know what I’m going to have you do.”

Immediately, blue figures scrolled in front of his face, images and pictures flashing, feeding Tony all of the information he needed on Pyro.

“Well I’m sure the threat of juvie won’t scare you too much will it?”

A snort was the reply he was given.

“Well how about if your boss knew about the strange menage a trois you have going on with Iceman and Rogue?”

And there was his sign.

The slight widening of eyes and the tightening corners of the younger man’s mouth.

“I..I don’t know what you’re talking about. The Brotherhood doesn't mess with X-Men freaks!”

The kid _really_ didn't know his boss too well.

And he was a _terrible_ liar.

And he didn't know just how far Tony would go.

Tony knew despite all of the love he had for his son and fiance, despite willingly sacrificing his life to save the world--he’d shatter someone else’s world to have Steve and Miles.

It was selfish. After all the shit they'd all been through and after all of the destruction Tony's weapons had caused, he'd reap the same destruction again if he got Steve and Miles back and he knew it was so damn wrong. He fucking  _knew_ it and Steve would have been so angry if he knew Tony's thoughts because Tony was angry with his _own_  selfishthoughts. 

But Steve wasn't here.

He’d been _taken_ the night before their damn wedding.

And because of that, Tony was feeling so damn selfish.

At that last thought, Tony lifted his face plate and looked at Pyro in the eyes, hoping the young teen would see just how serious he was.

“I’m sure the Professor wouldn't give a damn, and Magneto would probably even forgive you for the lovin' between you and the walking Frozen Pond.” He tilted his head sideways mockingly and in shocking 3-D clarity, the pictures materialized between them from Tony’s chest.

The teens' faces were frozen in mid-laugh.

The next shot was of Pyro and Iceman sharing furtive kisses in an alley.

This was like the moment before he made a major deal. The moment where things were building up, knowing they were going to get the information they needed.

Tony continued on, changing the image to one of Pyro stroking a hand down the small of Rogue’s back. “But with the X-Men? You couldn't have just one could you? Including the girl who willingly gave up her mutant powers and became _human_? We _all_ know how Magneto feels about humans. We both also know that you have those special metal bolts in your leg and head from a childhood accident. I wonder if Magneto _knows_ about those as well?”

Pyro’s adam apple bobbed. That was the final sign. The same movement before investors and business dotted the "i's" and crossed the "t's."

Pyro looked like the life was being drained out of him. Tony knew how that felt.

He had been betting on it.

Johnny was shuddering with impatience and Tony knew he wouldn’t care too much longer about a blast to the head. Several minutes passed before Pyro clenched his eyes and let out a growl through gritted teeth, his teeth grinding together with how furious he was.

“Fine.”

* * *

 

Ten minutes later, the X-Men had arrived and Tony had just finished going through the remains of the charred bathroom with Natasha. They hadn't been able to find anything in the smoldering remains, but Tony had pushed down the despair that tried to overwhelm him. With the X-Men here, having more resources, and Pepper, Rhodey, and Coulson working on the power grid, he knew they’d find them soon.

He wouldn't believe otherwise.

“So what you’re telling us is that jackass called in multiple favors because he couldn't do it himself?” Wolverine growled. His claws gleamed from the lights of a nearby game stand while he held them dangerously close to Pyro's throat. While Pepper, Rhodey, and Coulson had been successful in re-powering this portion of the city, Steve and Miles’ coordinates still hadn't reappeared despite the returned power.

He knew in the minutes it was taking the three to fully re-locate their trackers anything could happen. He knew how things could change in just minutes.

_The sand. Rough and gritty beneath his palms. The sweat and blood dripping down his brow._

_The excruciating pain in his chest._

_Glass shattering and breathing in the destruction around him. No air below him. Everything was so far away. Green eyes laughing._

_Oh God, someone make it stop._

“Something like that.” The Juggernaut’s voice snatched him out of his thoughts. The large man smirked while he experimentally tugged on the thick, metal and psychic bands around his wrists. Psylocke bared her teeth at him in a parody of a smile. The mammoth of a man wasn't moving anytime soon until she deemed it necessary.

“What I don’t get is how they were able to just _take_ Captain America. There wasn't any signs of a struggle,” Storm said as she made sure Arclight was secure. “It couldn't have been persuasion. Lauralie would have had to stay with them to keep up the hypnosis.”

The blonde mentioned was currently unconscious, gagged, blindfolded, and being glared at by Siryn.

“He wouldn't have put up a struggle if they were using Miles as collateral.” Natasha stated.

Even with a busted lip and a bruised cheek she looked coolly composed. The slight tightening around her eyes was the only indication that she wasn't happy with the situation at all. Out of all of the team Miles was the closest with her and Clint. The marksman was currently going over possible extraction tactics with Cyclops while they waited for the Professor to finish whatever weird mind-link he had going on with Magneto, wherever the metal manipulator was.

According to Pyro, for a business associate, Doctor Doom had contacted Magneto and enlisted the help of The Brotherhood to capture Steve and Miles.

For what, the mutants didn't know.

“Phantazia, Lady Deathstrike, and Diablo were the ones who were in the bathroom with him when they corned Steve and Miles.” Pyro wheezed through a broken nose. Johnny had gotten one more hit in before they had corralled him with everyone else.

The Juggernaut let out a low whistle and Wolverine cursed.

“What is that supposed to mean?” Bruce asked from Tony’s left.

He had stolen a large pink sweatshirt that swallowed him whole from a stand nearby. S.H.I.E.L.D agents were throwing him cautionary glances and Tony was sure there’d be a picture later. Tony would have found it hilarious in some other circumstance, but he was trying to place the names Pyro had mentioned.

The Avengers, the Fantastic Four, and the X-Men each had their own separate problems to deal with so he didn't know the names besides Doom. If Wolverine was looking beyond his normal pissed look, he’d need to make some adjustments to the supplies to bring to the rescue point.

“It means that we need to move fast. If they had Phantazia that would explain how they were able to disable Captain America so easily. She’s a mutant who can basically disrupt techno shit, mess up a nervous system, and short out powers.” Wolverine continued to talk as he walked over to the professor. “Diablo was no doubt the one who set fire to the crime scene. Knowing Lady Deathstrike, she was the brute force. She’s pretty screwed in the head. Professor, we ready to go?”

“Yes, we are. I have the neighborhood they’re in, but not the exact address.”

It wasn't exact, but it was better than flying completely blind. The closer they got, he’d work on something to counteract Phantazia’s influence on the electronics. Already, JARVIS was putting a profile together, running through probabilities and crossing out anomalies.

Tony allowed himself to feel a bit of relief. It wasn't much, but hell the team had powered through with less.

“Good, let’s go get my future husband and my son. I’m getting married tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I've really enjoyed all of your comments/kudos/subscriptions! You guys are the best and make each night I stay up late fighting with my plot bunnies worth it! 
> 
> Also, I ventured out on a limb and got a tumblr (link on my profile and below). Feel free to follow, and I'll of course follow back! I enjoy hearing from you all :)
> 
> (http://fartherthantherabbithole.tumblr.com)


	4. Blade With A Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are a lot more serious than Steve realized.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all! K here again with another chapter of "You Reap." I know it's been awhile since I've updated. I've been on a reading/writing spree. I thank you all for your patience and sticking with this story! You're all wonderful :D
> 
> Also, since this fic is OBVIOUSLY an AU, there are going to be other Marvel characters making cameos (from the movies AND the comics). Some will be having a few lines in the next few chapters. I've bent their story lines so much that the canon train has sufficiently been derailed.
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Some bloody violence, Swearing, Abundance of Marvel characters from the comics and SMUT! YES! SMUT (of the Tony/Steve variety). It's right in the BEGINNING of the chapter along with some bloody violence so if any of this squicks you, do not read!
> 
> Also, any mistakes found are entirely my own. I try to go over things, but sometimes mistakes still slip through the cracks.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own :(

The wanton moans spurned him on.

Tony’s skin was soft and hot beneath his hands and lips.

His husband’s slick heat was gripping him oh so tightly as he pounded into him roughly.

He bent his head forward and traced the beads of salted liquid against a creamy collarbone with his tongue before tracing the seam of Tony’s pink lips.

“Was it worth the wait?” he breathed against his lover’s mouth. They were so close together they were sharing the same breathe. The arc reactor was warm against him and Tony’s nails were trailing deliciously into his back, urging him to go _deeper, harder, faster._

“Ngh..yes! Steve!” Tony bit off his demand with a moan as Steve drew back and slammed home again. Tony’s back arched against the bed, his muscles strained to get closer.

“Was that it baby? Was that your spot?” Steve mocked lightly, before biting down on Tony’s neck. He was going to leave a bruise and he didn't care. He wanted it there.

The entire world only knew him as shy Steve Rogers or do right-commanding Captain America. They didn't get to see the rough side he had. The side that liked to bruise and talk dirty while he wrung orgasms out of his partner. That side was strictly for Tony.

“Steve! Steve! Steve!” Tony shouted.

The headboard was pounding against the walls and Steve could have sworn the room was shaking. Tony felt so damn good that he couldn't hold back his groan before he ordered the brunette.

“Let me hear you baby.”

“Yes..Steve! Steve!” The bed shook viciously. The vibrations throughout the bed seared through them both. It made Steve’s teeth chatter and he swore he tasted blood for a second. As soon as the headboard hit the wall again, a large crack splintered towards the ceiling and spread, getting larger the farther it got. Blood started to seep from the cracks slowly like a cut vein.

Steve glanced at the damage, but wouldn't stop, he couldn't stop.

Everything started to _hurt_ , but he _couldn't_. Stop.

Tony’s nails were starting to dig into his back, sending pain ricocheting down his spine. He felt something trickling down the broad expanse of his back and knew it had to be blood. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Not at all. This wasn't right.

“Tony! Tony, stop.” He pleaded but his husband kept digging his nails in, gouging a fiery hot trail down. He was lost in the throes of passion while Steve was lost in the throes of pleasure and so much pain. Steve could feel his skin splitting farther. Blood filled his mouth and strings of it fell onto Tony’s face as he shouted. “Tony let go of me!”

It was like Tony couldn't even hear him.

Steve’s blood speckled his face, his back was dripping crimson liquid onto the sheets now and the room was falling apart around them, the blood now gushing from what seemed like _everywhere._  

Plaster and blood fell in equal measure and still, Steve kept ramming into Tony, hitting his sweet spot over and over again and Steve tried to force his body to stop. Force Tony to stop. Force everything to just _stop_.

Until it did stop.

Abruptly.

There was no smooth transition from unconscious to conscious.

His eyes just snapped open, only to close just as quickly under the light that glared at him harshly.

“Oh excellent! He’s finally awake!” A man exclaimed. “Be a dear and turn dim the lights please.”

“Call me ‘dear’ again and your failure with human unpredictability will show in the form of whether I’ll slit your throat or stab you in your heart,” an accented voice said silkily, but the lights did dim.

“Apologies, I do appreciate your services Ms. Deathstrike.”

“Hmm...I bet you do. I’ll be outside. You should be fine with restraining him as long as Phantazia is in here.”

Steve opened his eyes at that. He was strapped tightly to a cold metal slab inside of a bedroom that had obviously been transformed into some sort of makeshift lab. He felt a lingering ache throughout his body that he rarely felt at all. He blinked a couple of times to adjust his eyes and tried to move his body even slightly. It felt awkward. His body’s movements were slower to catch up with his mind’s directions.

“I see you’re realizing that something isn't quite right,” said the man who’d spoken as soon as Steve had awoken.

Steve turned his head to his left. Standing there was the Mad Thinker in his usual green garb and horrible hair brown cut that would make Phil Coulson cringe if he saw it. The only reason Steve even knew who he was because of various criminal profiles S.H.I.E.L.D had him go over for potential threats. Last time Steve had heard, the man had been incarcerated.

Now, he was working furiously on a tablet that Steve hadn't seen before. It didn't look like Stark or S.H.I.E.L.D tech so he couldn't place the prototype. His inability to categorize the tech mocked his reluctance to listen to Tony ramble about competitor’s tablet technology. 

He swore he could hear a little Tony whispering “I told you so babe!” in his ear.

The trailing of sharp metal claws on his shoulder lured him away from his thoughts. Walking past him was Lady Deathstrike. She gave him a small smirk before walking out of the room and shutting the door.

He spotted a figure in a deep purple cloak sitting docily in the corner. It was one of the figures that had been holding Miles.

_Oh God Miles.._

He could still hear the gasp that was pushed from Miles’ body. It was so small, but it seemed to crash into Steve’s ears. The memory, of the slight widening of his brown eyes in surprise as the dagger that Natasha had loaned to the younger teen slid past the fabric of his Fantastic Four hoodie and into his flesh, would be something Steve would never forget.

He craned his neck to see if they’d shoved Miles to his right somewhere, but his future step-son was nowhere to be seen.

“Sorry to interrupt your observations, but I must ask how are you feeling? Based on my calculations you should be a bit sore with slow reflexes,” Thinker said as he circled around Steve, still inputting data. Steve grit his teeth at the man’s cavalier attitude.

“Where’s Miles?”

At his question, the tapping finally ceased.

“Oh, Mr. Morales? He’s asleep in a lower lever being monitored by Doom. You’ll be reunited with him as soon as I’m done with you. I've already spoken with him and I can’t wait to finish studying him. Such a brilliant young mind at such a young age! It’s like I hit the jackpot with you two!”

Steve tried to pull against his restraints, but found himself worn before he could prolong the effort. He was so damn _tired_ , that if he were a lesser man his quick exhaustion in this situation would be frightening.

“As I mentioned, your reflexes will be slow for the duration of your stay.” Tinker gripped his chin and tilted his head, studying him with a clinical eye. “I might let them return to normal so I can compare data, but that depends on your behavior.”

The way he said “behavior” was if Steve wasn't a living, breathing human. He spoke as if Steve was just something to be studied. Like he was just _there_. An object. He’d seen this behavior from time to time in Tony. Usually it was just whenever his lover worked over a formula or difficult piece of new technology that lay on one of his tables in his workshop.

He tried to reign in his anger. He had to get to Miles. See where they were keeping him and hopefully get a better scope of this place. He’d play along for now.

“What do you need me to do?”

* * *

 

Thirty minutes later, he awoke with a gasp. Tinker had taken his vitals and injected him with a couple of different formulas while muttering about synthesizing his results to some sort of droid. Steve’s reflexes may have been slower and he hadn't been up to full power, but he committed as much to memory as he could. The whole analyzing process had taken two hours before Tinker had Phantazia knock him out again. He wasn't restrained this time when he awoke, so he carefully sat up to take a look around at his new surroundings.

There was a small window the length of Steve’s arm, but it wasn't wide enough for either he or Miles to get through. It was still pitch black outside. It had been around eight when they’d first gotten to the fair, so it couldn't have been nowhere near morning yet.

He was in what had to be a basement of a home. It was fairly spacious but also fairly bare in way of having escape supplies with a camera in every corner. The walls were cemented and gray, not unlike the bathroom they’d been taken in. There was a leather couch, which was what he woken up on, and a loveseat arranged around a coffee table in the center of the room.

A washer and dryer was pushed together in a far corner, and a bar and refrigerator pushed together in the corner diagonally from the large appliances. In the last corner were two twin beds pushed together and an IV stand that stood next to it.

The bed’s only occupant was Miles.

He got up quickly, noting some of his slowness had eased before and hurried over to the young man. His sweatshirt had been removed and the thin white tank under it had sweat dotting the collar while minute shakes raked his body. His brow was scrunched in discomfort and his lips were twisted in a frown. Steve lifted his shirt gingerly to check on his wound.

The wound had been bandaged neatly and Steve could smell the sharp scent of antiseptic on it, but it didn't seem to matter. The white bandages had dots of red seeping through and the flesh around it looked inflamed and tender. This wasn't a normal wound.

“Not too pretty, right?” Miles croaked faintly, startling Steve. “The tip of the dagger was something special I had made for Natasha. Has a sharp bite to it.”

Steve cursed. “How long until whatever was on the blade runs its course?”

“I have about two hours before I go fully unconscious, a half hour after that before I won’t wake up and risk being a vegetable. Five minutes after that before I’m dead. Natasha should have what I need to stave it off longer, but the rest is either in dad’s lab or my room.”

“Jesus Miles! What are you doing making things like that in your dad’s lab? Does he know just how serious the weapon you made for Natasha is?” Steve asked, already knowing the answer.

After Tony had almost been blown to bits by his _own_ bomb, he wouldn't want his own people to go through something like that. But they never would have predicted the blade being used on one of their own, especially Miles. This would hit too close to home for Tony once he found out.

He closed his eyes for a moment and let the dread seep in for a moment as he thought of Tony’s reaction to just how serious this situation was. They’d often made jokes on how ludicrous their previous abductions had been, but this one was a whole different ballgame. If Phantazia had managed to de-power him and disconnect all of their electronics along with Doom’s cosmic powers, then that means that their trackers were also down.

Tony would be about to blast someone in the face about right now.

He knew showing outward signs of panic wouldn't help the situation at all, so he calmed down and reached out his hand, grasping one of Miles.’

“If it’s any consolation, Doom and Deathstrike threw a hissy when they realized how serious my wound was. It went against their ‘honor’ code or something for me to be on the verge of death.” Miles sat up slightly with a wince. “I wish they would have thought of that before she stabbed me.”

Steve grabbed the bottle of water resting on the nightstand and twisted the top off before handing it to Miles.

“From what I saw when they were examining me, no one seems to like the Mad Thinker too much.”

Miles shook his head and took a sip of water, swallowing before he answered. “They wouldn't. The only reason they’re here is because he called in a favor they owed."

Steve raised his brow in disbelief. “Villains upholding a favor?”

“I told you Doom and Deathstrike have this weird ‘honor’ thing going on. Magneto loaned Deathstrike, Diable, and Phantazia out and this property to the Thinker.” Miles coughed. His hand squeezed Steve’s hard and a small bit of blood trickled onto the trimmed scruff of a goatee he had under his lip. He wiped his mouth clumsily, his slow movements letting Steve know just how bad he really was affected.

“You should lay back down and save your strength.” Steve coaxed him into taking another small swig of the water before helping him ease back down onto the stiff mattress. “We’re going to need it when we get out of here.”

“When?” Miles asked with a small smile on his lips.

Steve re-surveyed their surroundings again. His eyes landed on the washer and drying machine and parts of an idea started to form. He’d seen the eighteen year old put something together with less to work with while half-asleep with no help. Slowly dying with the help of Steve was different circumstances, but they could make it work. Or at least come up with something until help arrived, because something inside of him just knew Tony wouldn't rest until he found them.

_The entire team won't rest until they find us._

Steve steeled his resolve, looked at Miles, and gave him a small smile on his own.

“Yes 'when', because there’s no way in hell I’m missing my own wedding.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and I've really enjoyed all of your comments/kudos/subscriptions! You guys are the best and make each night I stay up late fighting with my plot bunnies worth it!
> 
> Also, I ventured out on a limb and got a tumblr (link on my profile and below). Feel free to follow, and I'll of course follow back! I enjoy hearing from you all :)
> 
> (http://fartherthantherabbithole.tumblr.com


	5. Smells Like Sickness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Home Owners Association in this neighborhood was going to be pissed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovelies, K here! I know I'm million days late and many dollars short, but I hope you guys enjoy this update! I've been raining down pages of work on my beta, and she's been patient and awesome enough to go through everything. The next update should be within the next 1-2 weeks. Thanks for sticking with me this far!

The thunk of the suit resonated against smooth concrete when Tony landed. He turned his head to scan their rendezvous point, and Tony would have been telling an outright lie if he denied the hysterical laughter that bubbled out of his throat when he saw where Xavier’s directions had lead them to. Magneto couldn’t have been serious when he went house hunting.

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Wolverine growled as the group surveyed their surroundings. “This has to be a fucking joke.”

Before them lay the scene of idyllic suburbia. Sprawling, neat two story houses sat situated in neat rows on lush,  neatly trimmed green lawns. Fences that matched the trim of each house surrounded the large lawns, and compact SUVs and family vans sat in driveways. As it were, their large group had convened under a gigantic pavilion in a community park that had the park rules elegantly scripted in a large sign over their heads.

**Park closes at nine.** The sign clearly read.

_Guess we’re breaking some rule_ s, he thought, trying not to let his thoughts wander over to what _else_ could be breaking somewhere nearby. He wouldn’t, no _couldn’t_ think about that right now. Not when they were so close.

The click of one of Clint’s arrow’s brought him away from darkening thoughts.  

“If you think about it, it’s not that surprising that Magneto has property here.” Clint deftly twirled a disconnected arrowhead through his fingers as he perched on top of a smooth oak bench. A small part of Tony noted that it was an explosive arrowhead. “It’s the last place we would have thought him to be.”

“I don’t know, Magneto’s pissy enough to be a scorned soccer mom,” Johnny said through gritted teeth, his sneakers sparking as he paced the smooth concrete of the pavilion. “Stark, anything yet?”

The young man was practically vibrating with tension, and the readings that Tony was getting on his body temperature suggested that he was barely keeping himself from bursting into flames at any moment. Tony’s own skin felt taut, too tight, as if he was ready to claw out of himself as he waited for some sort of news.

Any news.

_Be careful what you wish for. It could be bad news._

“JARVIS, what have we got?” Tony asked as he looked at the profiles JARVIS had composed on the mutants who had helped Doom take Miles and Steve. Alongside the scrolling words was an update on the progress Coulson, Rhodey, and Pepper had made on the power grid.

“Profile on the requested targets are available on everyone’s devices.  However, I should have more coverage once power is at full capacity in the city. Collective power for Manhattan is currently at sixty-nine percent.” His voice flowed through all of their comm units. It was more curt than usual, as snappish as JARVIS could be since Tony knew the AI was currently firing on all cylinders.

“Bruce, how are things with you and Reed?” Tony’s screen changed to the live feed from his lab.

The fact that Tony had let Reed Richards into his lab when Tony himself wasn’t even there, made Tony’s skin sting as if he’d been attacked by thousands of yellow jackets. He wanted to be there, making sure the effects of Phantazia’s powers would wear off on his family and have something ready to help them, but he knew Bruce and Reed were better with the biological shit than he was. He could consult with those two and Pepper, Rhodey, and Coulson remotely while he searched for Miles and Steve.

The fact that Bruce wouldn’t let Reed get distracted or tinker with shit he shouldn’t bother with, calmed him somewhat. No one said anything, but Tony suspected everyone knew he was barely keeping his shit together. Reed Richards blowing up his lab would be the _first_ of one the _last_ straws if he wasn’t touching the rest of his family soon.

_Really_ fucking soon.

“We’re going to need some samples from Phantazia herself before we can fully complete the back-up serum to counteract anything she may have done to Miles and Steve’s system,” Bruce said as he used his hands to expand a large diagram of Steve’s nervous system. “Miles’ shouldn’t be that hard since he didn’t have any body-altering super soldier substances in him to begin with-”

“But we’re still stuck without any of them actually being here.” Reed interrupted. “Though looking at the brainwaves from Miles’ previous physical assessment might mean that whoever has him won’t want to give him up easy. He’s extremely brilliant.”

“No shit Reed!” Johnny’s foot flew and small fragments of scorched rock sprayed everywhere. The concrete under his feet started to burn. It’s acrid smell filtered through Tony’s suit. “How long until Coulson, Potts, and Rhodey get everything back on?”

“Well, if they stop working on getting power to one hundred percent in Manhattan and Queens, where most of the damage and the surveillance of the kidnapping is, it’ll be  a half-hour until this part of Staten Island is fully running. Another two before all of the boroughs are running at full capacity.” Natasha answered, her manicured nail sliding carefully across the cracked screen of her phone.The tips were a turquoise blue. The same color as some of the flowers in her bridesmaid bouquet. Her eyes were narrow as she assessed the info JARVIS had just sent. “And your temper tantrum isn’t going to help.”

Johnny looked like he was ready to retort, but his sister’s grip on his bicep stopped him in his tracks.

“Johnny, they’re doing everything they can. We’ll get to them.” Sue’s mouth was set in a firm line. “With all of us working together, Miles won’t even have enough time to miss your ugly mug.”

“And I bet Cap is already practicing his vows while he and Miles work on escaping. Absence making the heart grow fonder and all of that,” Wolverine said.

“Well until then, I’m quite sure we’re in the right neighborhood. Magneto doesn’t know the exact location.” Professor Xavier’s voice caressed Tony’s mind and made him grateful no one could see him shiver in his suit. It would drive him fucking crazy to have to deal with that all of the time.

He already had his own damn thoughts to deal with.

_And there’s enough going on up here as it is_. A scathing part of him said.

Tony pushed it down.

The Professor was there, and yet not there. Talking to them, and talking to someone else at the same time as his voice echoed through them each. “He’s pretty sure Doom managed to change the agreed upon property. Victor wasn’t very forthcoming about specifics when he employed Magneto’s cohorts, and decided to move to another one of Magneto’s properties.”

Tony didn’t bother to point out that most villains didn’t exactly sit around campfires and share their secrets. He bet Doom didn’t even know what Steve and Miles were being used for. One thing Tony knew was that Doom hated being in debt to anyone.

The man was probably gone as soon as he delivered his end of the bargain.

“Well, we can bet Doom himself won’t be around.” Tony pursed his lips, as his suit scanned the structures of the houses around them. “We’ll have to hope the others aren’t as free to go since they’re being leased out.”

“Well what’s the plan? Are we going door to door? Ask around?” IceMan stayed firmly planted by Cyclops’ side. He hadn’t spoken to anyone except Cyclops since they all had convened near the entrance of the subdivision. Tony suspected it had something to do with Pyro’s three cracked ribs, mild concussion, broken nose, and fractured jaw. He highly doubted Johnny was going to apologize about it anytime soon.

“Nay, tis a plan with folly. We already leave room for suspicion with our sudden arrival and dress.” Thor gestured to all of their suits and weapon. “To inquire so blatantly would raise more discord than assist.”

“He’s right.” Cyclops’s scarlet visor scanned the neighborhood. “Even with how late it is, we don’t exactly blend in. We’ll need to split up.”

“Probably need to look a little more inconspicuous too.” Storm surveyed the group. “Stark and Thor, you two stand out the most. Can you still be ready if you tone it down?”

Less than six minutes later, there all looked liked civilians more or less.

“Okay, here’s the layout that the good ole state of New York decided to lend to me.” Tony explained, while a hologram of the neighborhood appeared before them as they crowded around the bench Clint had vacated. “Anyone notice a pattern here?”

“Yeah, neighborhood is broken up into four large sections.” Cyclops’s finger pointed to where they were. “We’re in the largest one with the community park.”

“Then it’s best if we have a larger group for it.” Tony pursed his lips thoughtfully. “Johnny, Wolverine, Cyclops. You’re with me.”

“Natasha, Clint, Storm. You guys can take the subdivision with the three cul-de-sacs right next to this one.”

“Sue, Thor, IceMan. The subdivision towards the front is yours.”

“Ben, you take the one closest to the woods on the far right since you can’t be as inconspicuous as the rest of us.”

No one in Tony’s group made a sound as they moved between backyards.

It was six minutes after midnight, and with the exception of the occasional glow of a soft light from a window, most of the houses they began to stalk were banked in darkness and still with a sort of quiet calm. Their owners and families no doubt knocked out for the time being. A part of Tony had expected people to be out and about, curious about the massive power outage that had taken out all of Manhattan, Queens, and some blocks in each of the other boroughs. But he suspected that with all of the shit that usually happened in New York, those not close to the panic had a sort of “out-of-sight-out-of-mind” mentality.

The absolute quiet, with the exception of an occasional cricket here or there, proved his suspicions.  

“Alright JARVIS, what have we got in this one?” Tony stopped in front a fence that must have been a bit over six feet tall and painted a dark color that Tony could tell was probably forest green by the glow of the flashlight in his chest. The boards of it were tightly packed together, but the scanners in the shades on his faces saw the two story house through it. Ahead of him, Johnny, Cyclops, and Wolverine were deftly climbing over fences to do their own recon.

“Sir, electricity seems to be at full capacity for your current location. Sending you data now.”

Pepper, Rhodes, and Coulson were moving faster than they thought. Tony wasn’t surprised. A determined Pepper was a force to be reckoned with.

JARVIS gave him a feed from various electrical appliances in the house, and the layout of it was fed to his shades.  

“Okay, so mom and mom with three kids. On to the next one.”

_We got this_. He reassured himself as he saw the three ahead of him each leave the backyards they’d been canvassing.

“Stark, this block is clear.” Cyclops’ voice said in his ear. “Let’s go through a few more houses and meet a couple of streets over.”

Ten minutes later, they met behind a three story brick home with a large iron fence surrounding it.

“At the rate we’re going, it’s going to take forever.” Wolverine stalked towards Johnny. “Hold still Hothead.”

“Pot. Kettle.” Cyclops muttered, but didn’t make a move to stop his team member as the gruff man yanked Johnny towards him and started to nose along his neck and jaw.

“Whoa buddy-” Tony started, but was cut of by Johnny’s indignation.

“What the fuck? Are you _smelling_ me?” Despite Wolverine’s orders, Johnny struggled in the mutant’s iron hold until the shorter man pushed him away with a wrinkled nose.

“It ain’t like you smell like sunshine and roses bub. You smell like a campfire, shitty cologne, and jizz that sure as hell ain’t yours.”

Despite the situation, at his words, Tony felt his fist clench. He started to remember the blueprints he’s made for Johnny’s demise in the event that the asshole had the nerve to defile his son.

_Remember, Steve made you promise not to kill him. Darcy threatened to poison you if you kill him. Miles would be upset._ He reminded himself, the mantra running through his head as Johnny turned to him with a mortified expression.

“Look, Stark-” he started, his voice hysterical as he glanced at Tony’s fist and the bracelet on his wrist that could assemble the suit onto him at a moment’s notice.

“Not now.” He ground out between his teeth. “Wolverine, do you need to smell me too?”

The mutant nodded. “Ain’t gonna have to hold you am I?”

Tony shook his head. “No, but make it quick.”

Instead of replying, Tony felt the scratch of a beard and the huff of cigars and decent whiskey against his throat as he was scented.

“Will this be able to help?” he asked as the shorter man pulled away.

“It’s worth a try. By the way, smells like whatever car you were working on last needs some work on the transmission.”

“I know that. I’m still building the damn thing.” Tony rubbed his neck where Wolverine’s nose had been. “Let’s keep going. It’s almost twelve forty, and we still have a lot of ground to cover.”

As they began their search of the next block, Tony’s comm unit blinked, signaling a call.

“Tony, we’ve got a little tech support from SHIELD. We should have Manhattan in forty-five tops. Still no signal from Miles and Steve yet.” Rhodey’s voice sounded brusque, all business.

“Thank Rhodey. It’s a start.”

“No problem, We’ll be down there once we get Manhattan back. It’s a good thing Staten Island wasn’t hit.”

Tony’s brow scrunched in confusion at his words. “What do you mean? I thought there were a few places hit here.”

Now it was Rhodey’s turn to sound confused. “No, Staten Island was fine. Why would you think that?”

“Place was pretty much dark when we got here. Natasha projected it’d take awhile to get us to full power.”

“I’m going to look into that. Let me call you back in ten.”

“Alright, sounds like a plan.” He ended the call and Tony took stock in their surroundings again. It was still quiet, save for a breeze rustling nearby greenery and the crickets still chirping. The houses remained dark, despite Rhodey’s words. He rewound his thoughts back to his earlier ruminations. It _was_ pretty late, and here these families were, even though another borough was in chaos, _sleeping_ peacefully with his family. And here he was, looking for his in the dead of the _night_ while they _slept_ and-

Wait.

“Rhodey said Staten Island hadn’t been hit.” Tony’s mind started to work frantically, piecing together the events that led to them traipsing in the dark. “Why hadn’t it been hit if this is where they’re going? It’d help them hide better, right?”

“Maybe it’s because-” Cyclops bumped into Wolverine. “Everything okay?”

“No, something smells funny. Coming from upwind.” Wolverine’s nose twitched, and the shorter man made a sharp left before he started to run between houses, his footsteps crunching fresh grass without care. Tony felt something inside of him catch at the quick change of pace.

“Funny like how?” Johnny started running too, and soon all of them were weaving through backyards, nearing the street that bordered the neighborhood where Clint, Natasha, and Storm were supposed to be searching.

“Smells like sickness, almost like death.”

“How close are we-”

And then Tony was rocked onto his ass as a nearby house exploded.

The Home Owners Association in this neighborhood was going to be _pissed._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed! Stop by on my Tumblr and say hello :) fartherthantherabbithole.tumblr.com


	6. Ten Minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve will always remember the exact order in which everything went to hell in a hand basket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi lovelies! K here! I hope you all enjoy this update! I can see the finish line for this story! I'm estimating about ten chapters total for this. Just a warning, this chapter isn't beta'd so any mistakes found are my own! Thanks everyone for reading and being patient. You guys are fantastic <3
> 
> WARNINGS FOR THIS CHAPTER: Blood (SEE END NOTES), Threats of Violence

“Okay, now you should see a small hole behind the dryer dial. Slide the green wire right there.” Miles instructed.

Steve carefully examined the back of the cream colored dial before locating the small hole. He slid the green wire in and gave Miles a small smile. Miles returned the favor and held his hand out for the small device, curling slightly shaking fingers around it as he looked it over. “ It’s not perfect, but it’ll get the job done. Now we can put it-” A strong cough made him drop the device and curl an arm around his stomach as his body shook.

Steve grabbed the open water bottle next to the bed and massaged the sweat slicked skin of the back of Miles’ neck. Steve could have sworn his neck wasn’t this wet before they started making the device. Had it been that long already?

“Easy there.” He extended his pinky from the hand holding the water bottle to gently wipe the trickle of red that slid out of the corner of the younger man’s mouth before tipping the bottle towards Miles’ lips. “Sip it slowly.”

As he watched Miles take careful, slow sips, he cataloged the younger man’s worsening appearance. He had lost some more of his coloring, and subtle tremors racked through his body that Steve could tell he was trying to suppress for his benefit. More sweat covered his entire body and his wound had soaked his bandage all of the way through. Still, Steve knew not to try to comfort him with a small speech. The last two times that he’d tried when Miles had started to cough violently, he’d received an angry frown and sharp instructions on the time-delayed device they were making.

“The more we worry about me, the less time we’re focused on getting out of here,” he’d said. “And you did say we were getting out of here.”

He’d been right. Steve had nodded and now fifteen minutes later, here they were, finishing it up. By Steve’s calculations, Miles didn’t have that much longer before he lost consciousness.

He refused to think about what Miles said would happen to him after he became unresponsive. They'd be out of here before then.

“It does look-” The sound of footsteps treading on soft-carpet above their heads derailed his sentence and made his teeth and jaw clench. Whatever Thinker had put into him was slowly fading. His strength was still waned, but some of his super-soldier hearing was slowly returning.

“We’re about to have company,” he said quietly.

He picked up the device from Miles’ lap and inspected it carefully. He wouldn’t have been able to tell right away if he’d gotten something wrong. Making things like this was more Miles’ and Tony’s speed.

Still, the device was small, almost unnoticeable, and would fit perfectly onto the back of the dryer timer dial. It would also blow things to kingdom come whenever the buzz of the dyer went off after they set the timer. Steve hoped that’d be enough of a distraction for them to try to escape, or at least slow things down.

He also hoped it’d be a sort of beacon.

There was no doubt in his mind that Tony and everyone else was combing everywhere they could to find them.

From the looks of the make-shift basement and how nice the house Steve had been forced to walk through appeared, there had to be a neighborhood watch somewhere.

And in New York, explosions tended to cause enough of a fuss if people were unfortunate enough to be near them.

Hopefully that fuss would be a good, “Here I am!” for his team to follow if anything.

“Attach the dial back on the dryer. Set it for a time you think is good.” Miles whispered before wincing and placing his forearm across his face. “Preferably less than sixteen minutes if you can help it.”

The forearm didn't move as the footsteps got closer. It was if he was trying to shield his eyes from a bright light that didn’t exist, but Steve knew it was the effects of whatever had been worked into that blade. While working on the dryer dial, Miles had told him one of the symptoms involved an excruciating headache and stinging eyes. Two of the last symptoms before he’d lose consciousness.

Steve nodded and quickly put the dial back before setting it for ten minutes.

They didn’t have time to stall.

The footsteps became louder and Steve saw the two figures clearly once they reached the landing: Deathstrike and Phantazia.

By the time the two had made it away from the landing, Steve was using a piece of his shirt that he’d torn off to wipe the sweat around the parts of Miles’ face that he could reach. With the shit they’d gone through, he didn’t trust the cleanliness of his shirt to re-wrap Miles’ wound.

“Where’s your friend Doom?” Steve asked as the two women eyed them critically. Steve hadn’t seen the man since they’d been taken in the bathrooms, and he was surprised no one had noticed how active he’d been on the camera mounted on the wall in the corner of the room. When Miles had mentioned how displeased their kidnappers seemed to be working with Thinker, Steve had gambled on that displeasure working to their benefit. 

“I don’t have friends.” Deathstrike’s eyes were mostly flat with a shine of something not quite right in her pale orbs. A part of Steve recoiled at how indifferent she appeared. He couldn’t picture this being the woman that Miles had mentioned was upset at his “dishonorable” injury. “Can you move him?”

He knew they had to get upstairs. The further away from the bomb, the better. Still, Miles’ worsening condition wouldn’t make it easy.

“Not really. In case you haven’t noticed, he’s not doing so well.”

Deathstrike stalked over to them, her bladed fingers glinted under the florescent lights of the basement and Steve forced himself not to tense as she trailed one along his spine.

“Either you move him or I do.”

He felt the slight tug of his shirt as her finger caught on the fabric.

Steve opened his mouth to protest, but Miles interrupted him.

“It’s alright Steve. I could use a change of scenery.” He hadn’t even moved the arm thrown over his face.

Deathstrike moved, and he let out a frustrated growl before reaching for the IV attached to the arm away from Miles’ face. A lot of first-aid on the Helicarrier and having a fiance who tested out his own equipment often ensured he knew how to insert and take out the needle.

He moved slowly, making sure to waste a minute and to make sure that Miles wasn’t unnecessarily uncomfortable. The latter didn’t matter much because Miles didn’t even acknowledge the needle sliding out of his vein.

“Hold on Miles.” He murmured and bent to scoop the silent boy into his arms. His body was running hotter than it’d looked. Steve could feel the heat seeping into his skin.

“Hmm. Now that wasn’t so hard was it?” Deathstrike tapped his shoulder mockingly with a silver finger and joined Phantazia to head back upstairs.

They didn’t even both to make sure Steve and Miles would follow.

“This won’t take long.” Steve reassured. He started to walk slowly up the stairs, trying not to move Miles’ body too much.

“I’m going to be fine Steve.” Was the soft response he got back. It was weak, and it sounded like Miles had to force every letter from his throat, but Steve believed him.

* * *

 

Three minutes later found them back in the room that Steve had originally woken up in.

“We’ll have to make this quick. Doom was in charge of security, but he left awhile ago.” Thinker muttered.

So his earlier assumption had been correct. Doom never did like taking order wells, and his pride would have made sure he assisted Thinker as little as possible. He could picture Tony snickering at the thought of Doom throwing a tantrum and leaving the prisoners to their own devices.

It still didn't make him feel better when as he watched Thinker carefully examine a syringe filled with a sickening yellow liquid before tapping the clear tubing and putting it back down.

Steve and Miles were both strapped tight to makeshift hospital beds, though Steve doubted they needed to have bothered strapping Miles in.

They had six minutes.

Miles coughed again, but this time it didn’t stop as abruptly like the other times. He felt his mouth go dry and he clenched his fist when the boy’s breathing started to sound labored between each wheeze that left his body bowing against his straps.

“What’s wrong with him?”

Steve turned his head towards the voice that he hadn’t heard speak since they’d been here.

It was Phantazia.

In a corner, she sat eerily still. Her hood was down, so Steve could see the wrinkle between her blonde brows as she eyed him with a force that was slightly unnerving. She wouldn’t look at Miles, but he knew it was taking effort for her not to look towards the struggling boy.

“He’s dying! That’s what’s wrong with him.” Steve bit out, and pulled against his restraints. The strong leather and steel didn’t give, and Steve was positive now that Phantazia focused stare on him had something to do with it.

“Now, Mr. Rogers. I’m sure you haven’t forgotten my warning from earlier. I’m pretty sure I can find something that will assist Mr. Morales.” Thinker admonished and looked towards the doorway.  

There, Deathstrike stood by the door, head cocked to the side as if listening for something over the sound of Miles’ wet inhales. With the blank stare she’d given him earlier, Steve didn’t want to know what she was hearing. “Your time with us is almost up.”

“I’m well aware of the constraints, thank you. Now, show me the weapon that's giving me such an inconvenience?”

A flash of metal was all Steve saw as a response before he realized the aforementioned blade had been embedded right next to Thinker’s head. The scientist seemed nonplussed as he reached into his pocket, pulled out a handkerchief, and yanked the blade out by it’s handle.

Miles’ blood was still on it.

They had four minutes.

“My, my my! This little thing cause such a fuss? You can see the intricate compound designs etched in here! Disguised in Russian no less! Impressive! Such genius. I’ll have to take this with me to study at a later date!”

He set the blade down. “Now, I just need to give you both a little something to help make synthesizing my drones a little easier, and then we’ll be good to go! I’ll need them to help transport you two since my assistants will be gone soon.”

He picked up the syringe, and Steve started to struggle as he headed towards him first.

“Now Mr. Rogers, you’re going first since you’ll give me the most trouble.”

The needled was thick, and with Phantazia’s eyes piercing him, it felt like molten lava was sluicing through his veins and burning him from the inside out. He bit back a scream and felt the rust of blood slide down his throat.

Even when Thinker pulled the needle out, Steve still could feel the fire inside of him. If Thinker needed something this terrible injected into them to make the drones, then just how terrible would these drones be?

He shuddered in pain and apprehension at the thought of Thinker’s inventions that they hadn’t even seen yet.

They had two minutes.

Miles finally stopped coughing and let out a groan. Steve rolled his head towards him. The move made it feel like boulders were crashing between his ears.

Right when Thinker picked up a second syringe, Deathstrike spoke.

“I think your failure with human unpredictability is about to happen.”

“I just need a few more minutes.” Thinker lifted up Miles arm and Steve will always remember the exact order in which everything went to hell in a hand basket.

Miles started to convulse, and streams of blood painted his lips and shirt as his body shook violently.

Thinker dropped his syringe in surprise.

Phantazia jumped up, and tore her eyes away from him.

The throbbing in his head edged away slightly.

And then, the bomb went off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that was it! I feel bad for the things I'm putting my babies through, but you know they can never do anything half-ass:) Story picks up a little more the next few chapters. Thanks for tuning in! Kudos and comments are much appreciated! Also, stop by and say hello fartherthantherabbithole.tumblr.com I don't bite :)
> 
> From BLOOD Warning: (Miles is suffering from a pretty serious injury, which includes adverse reactions from exposure to a toxic substance)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all for reading! I really appreciate the comments/kudos, etc. for this series so far! You guys are the absolute best! This series is my first ever attempt at a Marvel fan fiction and sincerely appreciate the feedback!


End file.
